


Подозреваются все

by WTF_StarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_StarWars/pseuds/WTF_StarWars
Summary: Если у вас паранойя, это еще не значит, что рядом нет Ревана!





	Подозреваются все

**Author's Note:**

> Какая-либо достоверная информация о том, что делала Бастила в период между покушением на Ревана и событиями на Тарисе, отсутствует. Скорее всего, она участвовала в проекте «приделай Ревану новую личность и скажи, что так и было». Но не может же она просто так в этом признаться?  
> ~  
> Автор [ДайСё](http://daisyo.diary.ru)

— По-моему, ты опять подозреваешь меня в чем-то неприличном, — сообщил Айри, деловито ковыряясь в бластере. — В следующий раз выбери время, когда я не занят, идет?

— Сам посуди, — Карт развел руками. — Сначала тебя прикомандировывают к кораблю по непонятной причине, и нас тут же сбивают ситхи. Потом у тебя, обычного солдата, каким-то странным образом оказывается в приятелях чуть ли не половина Тариса. А теперь ты после разведки возвращаешься с Бастилой на плече и говоришь, что там охрана была слишком несерьезная, не смог удержаться! 

— И ты, как обычно, считаешь, что мне ее отдали по предварительному сговору, — кивнул Айри. — Миссия, кинь в меня запасным аккумулятором, пожалуйста... Спасибо, ты прелесть.

— Согласись, для этого есть причины. К тому же, я ничего о тебе не знаю, даже личного дела не видел...

— А ты уверен, что знаешь всё про ту же Бастилу? — зловещим голосом спросил Айри, защелкнув на место картридж от бластера. — Мне вот кажется, что нет. 

— Разумеется, нет, я ведь не джедай... — начал Карт, но Айри перебил его:

— Ты не знаешь главного!

— Это чего же? — Бастила, негромко беседующая о чем-то с Миссией, повернулась к ним.

— На самом деле она — Реван, — серьезно сказал Айри.

Следующие секунды дали ему уникальную возможность полюбоваться одинаково ошарашенными глазами от двух начальников сразу.

— Реван был мужчиной! — отмер Карт.

— А ты что, сам щупал? — парировал Айри. — В этих доспехах можно было четырех тойдарианцев на сервоприводах спрятать, не то что хрупкую женщину!

— Я проверяла, — неуверенно вмешалась Бастила. — Я была в группе джедаев, убивших Ревана.

— Вот! — Айри довольно блеснул глазами. — Слышишь, Карт? Она присутствовала при смерти Ревана. Знает всё о том, что тогда произошло на его корабле, верно, Бастила? А кто еще, кроме самого Лорда, может это знать? 

— Да любой из группы! — вскинулась Бастила.

— Из которой в живых осталась только одна падаванка, — кивнул Айри. — Интересно, почему? И зачем эту падаванку вообще взяли в бой, если она не столько мечник, сколько военный координатор?

— Айри, ты просто мстишь мне за подозрения, — твердо сказал Карт. — Такого не может быть.

Разумеется, Карт был прав. Но Айри ни за что бы в этом не признался.

— А почему еще ее так упорно ищут ситхи? Просто Малак хочет добить конкурента. 

— Меня ищут, потому что я владею уникальной техникой Боевой Медитации, — встряла Бастила. — Малак хочет уничтожить меня как главную угрозу для Империи.

— Ну да! — торжествующе улыбнулся Айри. — Видишь, Карт, всё сходится! Разве до того, как Реван возглавил войну с мандалорцами, республиканский флот показывал сколько-нибудь значимые результаты? Нет! А потом, под его руководством? Да делали они этих мандалорцев, как ранкор гизку! А ведь корабли-то те же самые остались. И люди тоже.

Бастила помотала головой: то ли отказывалась от приписываемых ей успехов, то ли лапшу с ушей стряхивала.

— Реван — темный! — нашлась она. — А я джедай!

— Не беспокойтесь, Леди, я вас не выдам, — кивнул Айри. — Понимаю. Путь к Свету тяжек и труден, и пройти его в компании целой ситхской Империи нереально в принципе. Не удивлен, что вы решили инсценировать собственную смерть, чтобы за время отшельничества вернуться на истинный путь.

— Ты придуриваешься, — решительно сказал Карт.

— Да? А ты вспомни, — Айри вкрадчиво улыбнулся. — В то время, когда Реван был якобы мертв, слышал ли ты хоть что-нибудь о Бастиле? О том, как она командует эскадрами, совершает подвиги? 

— Я!.. — Бастила захлебнулась воздухом, осекшись в последний момент. 

— Нет! — торжествующе произнес Айри. — Не было ничего такого! Она вновь начала действовать считанные недели назад. Причем, заметь, год назад ситхам не было до нее никакого дела. Ну, болталась в армии какая-то падаванка, ну, координировала там что-то... А стоило ей показаться сейчас — и за ней гоняется сам Малак! 

— Ты хочешь сказать... — неуверенно начал Карт.

— Что это — уже не Бастила, — кивнул Айри. — Она погибла на флагмане ситхов. А перед нами сейчас стоит Реван. Вернувшийся к Свету и помогающий Республике.

— Это бред какой-то! — возмутилась Бастила. — Я не Реван!

— Докажи, — пожал плечами Айри. — Учти, «Силой клянусь» — это не аргумент.

— Да нет, не может такого быть, — с сомнением произнес Карт, косясь на Бастилу. Айри внутренне возликовал: кажется, сработало!

— Может, — уверенно ответил он. — Для Силы нет невозможного. Особенно в том, что касается Ревана.


End file.
